3 of 6
}} Ryan Beckett, also known as 3 of 6 is a Chief Medical officer on board of . Compassionate and gentle, he is the right person for his job, even though it's no easy task to be a Doctor on board of Krupnyk, with certain unspecified stubborn-heads on board. * Full Name: Ryan Beckett * Race: Human / Borg * Date of Birth: November, 1st * Place of Birth: Earth * Age: 50 * Gender: Male * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 165.4 lbs * Hair Color: Brown * Length of Hair: Short * Eye Color: Brown * Skin Tone: Pale * Birthmarks, Scars: None * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: Borg Implants **Retains 38% of his Borg implants. Most are necessary for his survival. **His implants provide augumentation to both his mental and physical capabilities. **Has Eidetic Memory. **Due to his Borg Nanoprobes in his bloodstream, his aging-process is close to being halted, appears to be in his 20's. ***Requires Borg Regeneration. * Build: Athletic * Composure: Confident * Poses: Calm & composed, observant * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Anything comfortable * Voice: Soft, gentle, clear * Handedness: Right * Quarters: Features many Klingon weapons and regalia, messy, due to 7 of 77's quirks, with whom he shares his personal quarters. * Favorite Room: Sickbay, Six Onward * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: None * Hobbies and Pastimes: * Likes: **Honesty **Helping others **Dedicated people **Anything related to his Medical-studies * Dislikes: **Unnecessary Violence **Beating around the bush **Dishonesty **Alcoholic beverages **Incompetent Doctors fiddling with Borg-stuff **Incompetent Doctors messing with his Liberated Borg patients **Tal Shiar * Ambitions and Goals: * Achievements in Life: * Disappointments in Life: * Notable personality characteristics and quirks: ** Efficient ** Strong-willed ** Works a lot ** Strongly loyal ** Dedicated ** Compassionate ** Gentle ** Positive ** Quite humorous at times TBA *'Biological Parents & family': **'Mother': Erica Beckett **'Father': Steven Beckett **'Siblings': *'Spouse': In relationship with 7 of 77 *'Children': None *'Other Notable Relationships': **'Sixes' ***' ' - Three doesn't like to see Jan to be so harsh to herself, seeing her to punish herself, pushing herself beyond reasonable limits, having a sibling-like tendencies to protect her from... herself. She disagrees with him quite often too. Nonetheless, they share a very-sibling-like bond otherwise, looking out for each other. ***' ' - Three quite appreciates the light-hearted and good-spirited Two, especially at the most difficult of times. ***' ' - Three appreciates K'Vel's aptitude in medical matters, even more so, since he has decided to go medical full time, both having a warm, friendly and honest attitude towards each other, occassionally borrowing quirks from each other. ***' ' - The two men share a healthy, friendly relationship, especially since Five has opened more about his personal life. **'Other members of ' ***' ' - Three found strong rapport for Kah'tar very quickly, after being assigned to the . ***' ' ***' ' ***' ' ***' ' - Seven and Three are in relationship with each other, despite of the difficulties and differences in opinions at times. Awkward at times, due to their past as Borg Drones, they have strong feelings towards each other, helping each other to overcome whatever struggles they may have at time. **'Other Starfleet Officers' *'Others': **List Born to Erica and Steven Beckett on 38865.83 as Ryan Beckett - Three was rather calm child, compared to other children of his age. Somewhat quiet, he tended to stick to himself for most part. He's been living on board of USS Tranquility with his parents - both of them being a civilian contingent to scientifically-oriented starship. Ryan himself showed interest in his parents' work; being quite smart child, as proven on later on Unfortunately, on Stardate 51496.24 USS Tranquility encountered the Borg during one of the routine missions - Three was only 14-years old when he was assimilated into the Collective, being given the designation of 3 of 6; having a function of a Medical Drone. It is unknown as to what happened to his parents, they are presumably dead or still assimilated. Stardate 59390.42 - five years before his liberation, 5 of 6 recieves a Distress Signal from 7 of 77 and is sent by the Borg Collective to retrieve the lost Drones, along with 4 of 6. While Seven didn't resist the re-assimilation, as she was the one to construct the make-shift Distress beacon, after conflict with 1 of 6, later known as Jan Darkrider. Upon their arrival and locating Seven - Darkrider was nowhere to be found, and it took them several hours to find the errant Drone, however, eventually both of them were returned to the Collective once Darkrider was located by Three and Four. Stardate 64122.46 - Three is liberated from the Borg Collective along with other surviving 'Sixes' by Jennifer j'taH Firali, who was Captain of the Aleksey Krupnyk at that time. Three of Six, prefering his Borg designation over his given name, has enrolled to Starfleet Medical at the same time, when Jan Darkrider. His background as a Medical Drone has given him impeccable knowledge about physiology and medical-matters, which were vastly superior to that one of Starfleet at that time. Having his individuality more formed than Darkrider, it was easier for the Academy Staff and subsequently, Starfleet Command, to integrate him; soon enough having Three to omit the medical-courses, only focusing on the Core-courses, ethics and theoretical knowledge he would need, as a Starfleet Officer. The fact that Three's medical skills by far exceeded those of other Medical students, and that he only needed to fill in on basics and more ethical/moral subjects has led to the shortening of his Academy years to half - being akin to a regular Starfleet Officer, as opposed to 8-years, that medical students are usually required to take, in order to graduate. As such, Three's time at the Academy mainly consisted of him rediscovering his individuality, and regaining sense of who he was, as a person. He did have somewhat difficult times at the Academy, with other Cadets, but he didn't hesitate to deal with any problems, not allowing anyone to step over him. Remembering the attrocities of the Borg Collective, he was set on wanting to repair and heal damage done, rather than on inflicting it - this fact contributing to him growing into gentle and compassionate man, who isn't fond of any unnecessary violence. Three also tried to keep up with other 'Sixes' during his Academy years; although aside of 4 of 6, who has also opted for medical studies, he didn't have much luck. Jan Darkrider became distant to him, to his dislike - even more-so when she was assigned to Krupnyk as part of her field-Academy training, being all busy. 2 of 6 only took a year-worth of remedial courses at the Academy and 5 of 6 shut everyone down, not wanting to maintain contact at that time with either of 'Sixes'. Upon graduation - Three was comissioned as an Lieutenant Junior Grade, as a Medical Officer, on board of , being re-united with Jan Darkrider, 2 of 6 and 5 of 6, finding the company of his old acquaintances soothing and comfortable. Three ended up serving under by-then Chief Medical Officer of Krupnyk, Commander . TBA *'2360, 1st November' - Born *'2374, 4th August -' Assimilated *'2383, 10th March -' Seven/Jan temporarily disconnected from the Collective, is sent to retrieve them *'2388, 4th May -' Liberated with other Sixes *'2389 - 2393 -' Starfleet Academy **''Usually Medical Students spend 8 years at the Academy. Three did only 4-years due to his clear impeccable medical knowledge he gained as a Medical Drone, needing only to fill other academic needs.'' *'2393 -' Comissioned as an Lieutenant Junior Grade, *'2395 -' Promoted to Lieutenant, becomes Chief Medical Officer of *'2401 -' Promoted to Lt. Commander *'2408 -' Promoted to Commander Category:Characters